


Eventually the Floodgates Break

by SwimmingBird



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Addiction, Depression, F/M, Faked Suicide, M/M, References to Addiction, Stream of Consciousness, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, abusive grandparents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimmingBird/pseuds/SwimmingBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's life has been nothing but a tragedy...</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>This is Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's, Moffat's and Gatiss's sandbox, I'm just playing in it.</p><p>The ever wonderful The_Silent_Writer is the person to thank for the beta-ing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually the Floodgates Break

John was an orphan.

He had experienced great loss throughout his life.

His parents succumbed to the siren call of substance abuse, killing themselves and others in a drunk driving motor crash. 

His sister fell into similar habits, despite watching her parents drown in liquor. 

He was raised by intolerant grandparents who disowned Harry after she came  out. (He decided that day to keep his bisexuality under wraps.)

 

John was a doctor.

He watched patients he treated die, despite his best efforts.

He saw the life blood leaving their bodies.

He saw the light fade from their eyes.

 

John was a soldier.

He fought for Queen and country.

He watched as his comrades were blown to pieces in front of him.

He tried to staunch the bleeding from wounds that would never heal.

He saw his brothers in arms be sent home in boxes, only days after sitting around the mess, hearing about their sweethearts back home.

 

So, when John lost Sherlock, John had already resigned himself that his life would be nothing but endless loss and misery.

When he watched Sherlock fall, when he heard the final crack on the pavement,  John simply knew it was just another domino in the never ending disaster that was his life.

 _Clearly_ , John reflected,  _I was never meant to be happy._

The time he had with Sherlock was his happiest in his life, to have it cut short...

 

John was a  ~~widower~~  man who had lost his best friend. 

Despite the lure of cold metal pressed against his head or in his mouth settled on  his tongue, he refused to give into temptation.

What was one loss when compared the others that riddled his life?

He was a soldier, a fighter, to give in- to give up, for him,  _it was the coward's way out_  thought John.

 

So, he pushed. He made himself move, he made himself live. 

After his leave of absence, he returned to work. He moved out of 221B, it was little more than a mausoleum anyway.

He found a new flat, filled it with cookie cutter Ikea furniture.

He slept, ate, worked. All of which occurred in a never ending cycle, one he saw to continue until he died.

 

John was lonely.

His heart belonged to a man who did not know of his affections, who would never know of his affections.

But love is different from lust. John came to the conclusion that the only way to rid his mind of thoughts of Sherlock tangled in his sheets

_~~(over him,~~ _

_~~under him,~~ _

_~~around him,~~ _

_~~inside him,~~ _

_~~gasping his name~~_ ~~)~~  

was to fuck it out of his system.

 

John was not unaware of the venue to find a quick shag.

He found men, who in a dim light, could pass as his  ~~love~~ , friend.

He went to theirs' and fucked them, imagining it was him, always him.

He left before they woke, never returned their calls. They were only stand-ins anyway.

 

John was disgusted.

His partners were too clingy for his taste, so much so he lost his taste for the scene.

Fucking half the gay men in London wouldn't bring him back.

It didn't lessen the pain any. The yawning emptiness after release into the warm body under him was too much now.

No more.

 

John was done.

He decided enough was enough. 

No one could replace his... friend.

So he stopped trying.

He pushed himself more into his work.

 

John met someone.

There was a blonde at his work; a nurse.

She was everything Sher- _He_  was not.

She was... nice.

She was... normal.

He could use nice.

He could use normal.

 

John was a survivor.

He embraced the normality of his new life that he created.

He had a girlfriend (and perhaps a soon  to be fiancée?)

He had a life with no guns, no murder  _ ~~(no excitement, no laughter, no blood  pumping through his veins~~.)_

He brushed his thumb over the square velvet box in his hand.

 

John was stable.

He sat in the restaurant waiting for his girlfriend to return to the table.

He marveled at his... success. No one expected him to move on, everyone  assumed-

His thoughts were interrupted by an odd waiter.

There was something familiar- no, those are dangerous thoughts-

 

John was livid.

The man he mourned;

~~The~~ ~~man he loved;~~

The man whose grave he visited;

HE was alive, making a joke.

 

John saw  ** _red._**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Crit are, as always, welcomed. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked it, tell me what you liked (and kudos it as you see fit.)


End file.
